


Blood for Dinner and You for Dessert

by RawrSharks



Series: The Filth Pile [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Song Mingi, Crying, Dom/sub, Fairies, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, Vampire Kim Hongjoong, Vampires, fairy mingi, specific kinks listed inside, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrSharks/pseuds/RawrSharks
Summary: He was a respectable, brooding vampire, but a brooding vampire who was hungry. Very hungry. His date was late. It seemed like his little fairy had gotten lost somewhere. And hunger was not good for vampires. A lesson had to be learned.---Mingi is late for his date with his vampire boyfriend Hongjoong. Some tears are shed, but they manage to work it out and have some fun :)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: The Filth Pile [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099643
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Blood for Dinner and You for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MOGICORE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOGICORE/gifts).



> Okay, so this turned into WAY MORE than I originally intended ToT my lack of self-control makes another appearance :') This was inspired by my friend MOGICORE's fic about cottagecore minhwa with background ot8 coven boyfriends that you all need to read immediately. [Here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207995) thank me later.
> 
> MOOOOGIIIIIIIII sorry this took a hot minute and its not even for your OTP and I swear it was only supposed to be like 5k but whoops!!! you can't just say things like vampire Hongjoong feeding from fairy Mingi and not expect me to go '!!!!!!!!' Please enjoy my ramblings <3 And let me simp for you <3
> 
> CW/kink list: degradation, spanking, name-calling, sir kink, multiple orgasms, and let me know if you want anything else listed '3'

There was no good reason for Hongjoong to have a fireplace in his study on the third floor. Especially not when the coven lived on the glittering shore of a bayou where their house squatted completely submerged in the suffocating swamp’s summer heat. But he had insisted because it’s flickering dim light provided the perfect ambience for his brooding. He had other much more reliable sources of light at his disposal like the glowing orbs that lined his shelves and the dozens of wax candles throughout the room. He could even use the modern electric lamp San had forced him to keep on his desk for reading except for the fact that it actually sat there unplugged and disconnected from the power. But it was an option.

And yet he preferred the fire. The orange flames were just bright enough to cast dark shadows over the sharp corners of his furniture including his velvet armchair placed before it where he sat now. In any case, it was a magical fireplace; Seonghwa had enchanted it for him to only produce light and sound without heat. It had been a gift to him from the witch, but one he has yet to acknowledge or say thank you for. He didn’t plan to either; it wasn’t something they did, and he knew that Seonghwa knew he was grateful to him for the thoughtful addition to his office. With it he could be a proper brooding vampire, with all of his rightful dignity and mystique.

However, he was a brooding vampire who was hungry. Very hungry. His date was late. It seemed like his little fairy had gotten lost somewhere.

It hadn’t been so long from his last feeding that he could be considered starving or anything such, and his stomach did not rumble or growl like it had when he was still a human. Instead, something far wilder scratched at him from the inside. An unbearable craving, a beast that would take over him if he went too long without feeding from another’s blood. If the craving took over him completely, his senses would become blind, and he would hunt and kill the closest source of blood no matter who or what it was. He would suck dry every person in the house without hesitation before he could even recognize that it was his own loves’ faces that were turning pale, lips as blue as the frozen grip of death.

His feeding was no light-hearted matter.

Of course, no one was in any real danger; there were at least three other people in the house at the moment whom he could feed from instead tonight. His fairy did not need to concern himself with that horror yet. He didn’t want to scare the poor thing, and he hated to see him worry for his fairy often got so carried away with his fears. Just a little chastisement for being late will do since it was still rude to stand him up like this.

He first caught the sweet smell of his little fairy from over 2 miles away, and he waited patiently as the man meandered into the house and up the stairs. He waited as Mingi kissed his other lover Wooyoung goodbye before he timidly knocked on the hard oak door of his study.

As the vampire continued to wait for his late love to let himself in, he rolled up each sleeve of his dress shirt just above his elbows to keep them out of the way for what he planned to do tonight. Hongjoong was dressed in sleek, black pants and a nice button up. Maybe it was overdressing for the bayou, but he always dressed well and looked good. He didn’t feel the sticky heat, and his cold skin never sweats, so his shirt was buttoned up to the neck and held closed with a long, black tie.

Mingi stepped into his office smelling of citrus. Lemons to be precise. They must have been running low of the fruit or Wooyoung had just wanted to keep the fairy all to himself for one day even when everyone knew that it was the fairy’s turn to feed Hongjoong. Sneaky bastard, always poking and testing people in that sly way of his. He could even feel the demon’s sharp, probing eyes and hear his carefully, calculated questions in his mind.

_Do you love our Mingi enough to be patient with him? To forgive him? Have you learned how to be gentler with him? Do you understand that he will break if you’re not careful? Do you even care enough to try?_

Hongjoong huffed and rolled his eyes in irritation. Of course, he loved him. Of course, he learned and understood and cared. Mingi was his little fairy; he could never let him go now. It would break his undead heart if he never saw him again, if he never got to hold and kiss and whisper old secrets and watch the sun rise and make love to him again. But he also had to make Mingi understand that some promises had to be kept even if he did not yet understand the severity of their consequences if broken.

Mingi shut his door with a tinkle of leftover laughter from whatever Wooyoung must have said and skipped right over to twirl in front of Hongjoong. Clearly, he was not aware of his tardiness. And he was wearing one of Hongjoong’s favorite sundresses. It was the blue one with the ruffled t-shirt sleeves and a single silk ribbon tying the bust closed across Mingi’s broad chest. He was fit for a fairy, so while he didn’t have full breasts, his muscular chest still stretched the fabric thin and tight. Hongjoong licked his lips and kept his hands gripped against his sides so he wouldn’t reach up and pull the top completely undone.

And that was to say nothing of the ridiculously short skirt. In reality, it was not short at all with enough flowing fabric to keep anyone’s modesty covered. But on Mingi with his long, long legs, the skirt of the dress barely managed to reach past his mid-thigh. Not that Hongjoong was complaining about the delicious view of his little fairy’s toned legs; he had bought it for his love specifically so he could admire his beautiful form, and Mingi had definitely decided to wear it tonight stoke some kind of fire inside of him.

But he couldn’t become distracted just yet. His little fairy still needed a bit of a tongue lashing first, so Hongjoong frowned up at the man and said nothing. Just waited. The bright smile faded from Mingi’s face, and he clasped his hands nervously in front of him, thumbs fiddling.

“Good evening, Hongjoong… uh, sir! H-how are you feeling?”

“Mingi, what time is it?” Hongjoong cut to the chase, dark eyes flicking over to the grand clock ticking on the mantle over the fireplace. Mingi spun around to read the time as well and his body suddenly tensed up all over. Hongjoong could smell the cold sweat that broke out on his golden suntanned skin, but his little fairy need not be so scared. Hongjoong would never dare hurt him; they only needed to talk.

“It’s, it’s 7:40pm sir.” Mingi said, turning back to face him again, but he wouldn’t meet his heavy gaze.

“And what time did we agree to get together this evening?”

“6 o’clock. When the sun was supposed to set.”

“Ah, yes, the sun did set, didn’t it?” Hongjoong tapped his sharp nails against the arm of his chair. Seonghwa called them claws, but he thought that they nowhere neared resembled his actual claws that could slice through bone with a single swipe. These nails could break skin easily if he wasn’t careful, but he was always careful. With everything. “Did you not notice the day becoming dark?”

He heard a sniffle, but there were no fallen tears when he checked Mingi’s downcast eyes. It seemed like the fairy was refusing to cry in front of him.

“Hongjoong, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to forget; I was just being stupid. Please forgive me, I’m so so sorry.” Mingi covered his face with his hands as his breathing became rapid and shallow. It sounded harsh and panicked and it hurt both Hongjoong’s ears and his heart to listen to.

“You’re not stupid, please stop calling yourself that.”

But Mingi couldn’t hear him over his thundering heart and choked gasps for air. He shook his head and started to tremble when he spoke again. “I understand if you don’t want to feed from me anymore. I fucked up, and I’m really sorry that I failed to keep my promise to you.”

“Mingi, Mingi, Mingi, come here little fairy, sit with me.” Hongjoong rested his hands on Mingi’s thin waist and gently tugged him to sit down on top of him in the chair. But Mingi resisted.

His mouth quirked in a knowing smile when Mingi’s frown deepened and his nervous eyes flicked over the small landing space of Hongjoong’s legs and body. The vampire could practically watch the self-doubt race through his little fairy’s head. He could see his fear of being too heavy to sit on top of him, how he bit his lip while he fretted over his large stature. But he could also see the yearning buried deep inside that fear. Mingi wanted to fit in his lap, so that is where Hongjoong wanted him to be. With Mingi held safely in his arms, he could comfort and reassure his love as best he could.

He took one of Mingi’s large hands and squeezed it tight before pulling him once again to join him on the chair. He guided each of Mingi’s knees to rest on either side of his hips and helped Mingi to sit down on his thighs with enough space between them to look at each other and talk. He then kissed each of Mingi’s palms and gave a playful nip to one of his thumbs. Not to draw any blood yet, but just to hear a small giggle break from his fairy’s worried lips.

Physically, his little fairy wasn’t actually so little, but Hongjoong had found that he liked the way Mingi strived to deny his true size and curled up so nicely to sit in his lap. Sometimes size betrayed a person’s true character. Mingi was the cutest, littlest fairy he had ever known, and his lap was his princess’s rightful throne. There was nowhere else he wanted him to be.

“We’re just going to talk, little one. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Wooyoung asked me to go lemon picking with him on the far side of the meadow across the river. He said we ran out, and Seonghwa needed some for a dessert he’s planning, but we got there kind of late and then I got distracted by the wild pansies in the meadow so we were playing chase and then, and then, w-we got tired… so we took a nap and by the time we got up the sun was starting to set but we hadn’t even picked any lemons yet.”

Mingi spilled everything immediately at Hongjoong request. He still looked sad, stealing guilt-ridden glances at the vampire as he confessed to their lollygagging and carelessness, but Hongjoong only continued to caress the fairy’s lower back to comfort him that he wasn’t in any real trouble. But then he smirked as an idea popped into the dark satin recesses of his mind. He still very much intended to have a fun evening date with his little fairy, so he shifted up to mouth along the long column of the fairy’s throat, scraping his sharp fangs against the delicate skin but never breaking it. He delighted in how the man stuttered to finish the rest of his story when Hongjoong prompted him to continue.

“A-and I didn’t want to make him go back empty-handed be-, be-, because they were for Seonghwa, but also I guess I got caught up in thinking we had to finish lemon picking before we could come back. I got distracted and then I forgot… Hongjoong, ‘m so sorry for forgetting, what can I do to make it up to you?”

Hongjoong hummed to himself for a moment while he nipped near the crook of the fairy’s neck. He still wasn’t biting for real yet, his fangs kept out of the equation, but he was able to draw a sharp gasp from the man in his lap. He decided to table Mingi’s bargain for forgiveness for now, and instead took a pinch of the blue sundress between his fingers.

“So that’s how you got dirt on my favorite dress.”

“What?” Mingi pulled back, confused at the non sequitur. When he looked down and saw the fresh grass stains that marked his clothes, his face heated to a bright red. He snatched the fabric back from Hongjoong and held it out to side to get a better look before a whiney wail erupted. “No! My dress, not my dress!”

He clenched the fabric in his fist while his other hand came up to furiously swipe over his eyes. Hongjoong tutted as he watched the poor thing struggle with the terrible news. This really wasn’t his little fairy’s day. Mingi sagged in his lap, defeat washing over him. His shoulders dropped while his wings stilled and folded against his back. Even his bright fluffy hair seemed to droop.

“I wore this so you would think I was pretty; I didn’t mean to ruin your gift sir.” He whimpered, and Hongjoong knew it was time to let his love off the hook and make everything better.

“It’s not ruined, you know that Seonghwa would be more than happy to help you get the stains out.” He lifted Mingi’s chin up with a steady hand so he could look deep into the fairy’s glistening eyes. “And you also know that you are always pretty to me.”

Still sniffling, Mingi bit his lip in a bid to contain the wide smile that fought to break over his face. It was a battle he lost, his happiness from the sincere compliment winning out over his shyness to accept it. He crimped and fluffed out his hair and played with his dress so it would hug his body just right. His see-through wings shimmered with the colors of a rainbow against the dancing fire light, almost as bright as the twinkle in his crescent eyes. Hongjoong’s dead heart did not beat, but he could have sworn that he felt it stutter at the ethereal beauty of his gorgeous love.

“I care about you very, very much. Understand?” He knew that the _L-word_ was still hard for his fairy, and now was not the time to push him on the matter. Mingi leaned closer to press a soft kiss to his right cheek. The gesture was so gentle and sweet it could have brought a blush to even his bloodless face.

“Understood. I-I, um, I… I really do, too….” Mingi whispered into his ear, but the words kept escaping from him. Such a confession was too heavy for his little one to bear, Hongjoong knew that it simply meant too much for him to risk speaking it out loud. So instead, he soothed him with a hand stroking down his back and whispered back to him softly.

“I know, little fairy. Just give me a kiss and everything is alright.”

At first, they kissed softly. Mingi worked his way to Hongjoong’s lips with a wet peck to his ear then another on his forehead, several down his pointy nose, before their lips met. Mingi always got excited when they kissed; his wings would take off fluttering faster than a hummingbird’s and the very first time they had kissed Hongjoong had worried that he would take off flying. He could hear Mingi’s heart beating within his chest just as fast, pumping all of that sweet, delicious blood through his lithe body.

And he was still hungry. The vampire kissed his fairy soundly, thoroughly, but then he bit down on Mingi’s pouty bottom lip. Mingi squirmed in his arms and gave another short gasp. Hongjoong kept nibbling until he got Mingi to buck up enough for him to slip his hands down to squeeze those thick thighs. He growled trying to tug Mingi closer, but his meal, or rather his date, kept squirming in his lap and wouldn’t keep still. Hongjoong pulled back from their heated kiss to fix his little fairy a stern look.

“What’s got you so worked up tonight? Did you already play with yourself today?”

He received no answer. Mingi continued to wriggle and said nothing while his face flushed even darker. So that wasn’t quite it, but then what was? He buried his sharp nose behind Mingi’s ear and inhaled deeply. The vampire smelled sweat and freshly upturned dirt and citrus and Wooyoung’s fancy human cologne he insisted on wearing and… and… Pixie dust. Tangy, bewitching Pixie dust. It was faint, the smell nearly worn off, but very little could get past this nose. Hongjoong smirked, but he still played it straight, kept his voice hard and unreadable.

“Ah,” He tsked while his clawed hands smoothed up the backs of Mingi’s toned thighs. “You let Yeosang have you this morning then you went lemon picking with Wooyoung. Before you came to me for the evening. That’s why you’re so squirmy. What an insatiable little thing you are.”

Each was a statement of a fact without judgment, but Mingi flinched from him anyway. Hongjoong had always found the fairy’s aversion to admitting when he spent time with the others fascinating. They were all in some relationship with each other, they were a coven after all, and it was expected that they would all share each other with the rest. It was actually one of the best things about being bound together in the way that they were. He had the delight of loving each of them in his own way as well as observe how everyone loved the others. He could see how they laughed, cried, blushed, screamed, play, fuck, dote, and grow together, always becoming closer in their own special ways. Like this, he was able to truly see all of them, and they saw all of him. It was wonderful.

But he had to remind himself that Mingi was new to this, all of it; the little fairy had hardly ever even kissed another person when they’d first met. Now he was loving six otherworldly beings each so different from the next, and they were six beings who all loved each other too. The fairy was still working through what was okay and what wasn’t. In fact, he was doing an excellent job learning each of their different tunes and accommodating to them as they did for him. They had made space for him with their hearts and their lives and their coven.

Hongjoong hadn’t told him yet, but he was proud of the fairy. He would tell him soon, but for now he was content to tease. To poke and watch little Mingi squirm. Maybe he was only annoyed with Wooyoung because they were so similar.

“How did you let them take you?” He said as his tongue ran along the sharp curve of his fangs. He was starving, but he could wait. “Did you let Yeosang fill you up while you were still rubbing the sleep from your eyes? Did you let Wooyoung have his way with you in the grooves of a lemon tree? Were they gentle with my little fairy? Were they not?”

“Wooyoung and I were just kissing! We just kissed… for a little bit. I-I’m sorry sir…” Mingi squeaked out when Hongjoong’s hands slipped further up the skirt of his dress until they cupped his backside and squeezed. Hongjoong didn’t smell Wooyoung’s cum lingering anywhere on his boy, but if they were kissing it was certainly not only for a little bit. Mingi’s lips were swollen, and he could taste his other lover still lingering on his tongue. He chuckled and lifted Mingi closer on his lap, got him to sit his firm ass right on top of his crotch.

“I’ve told you that it’s okay little fairy, and you don’t need to call me sir. I may be the head patron of this coven, but we are still lovers. I’m not mad that you indulged in your wealth of love, but you know that I worry about you getting overwhelmed if you’ve played too much before our time together. Though… I am a little upset that you don’t want to spend as much time as we can together before I must leave again. Have I done something to irk you, Mingi?”

“That’s not it!” Mingi was such a sensitive, little thing; shiny tears lined his eyes while he surged forward to wrap his arm tightly around Hongjoong’s shoulders. Just the thought of disappointing the old vampire was enough to make him almost cry. But he kept himself together to prove to Hongjoong that he can step up and be a reliable partner who won’t just cry and shirk consequences when he’s done something wrong. “We really did lose track of time; I promise! I’m sorry that I kept you feeling hungry when I said I would help. I’m really, really sorry.”

He kissed Mingi deeply.

“I accept your apology. Please try to be on time for the next one. Or at least let me know if you’re going to be late. Hunger is… not good for vampires. And sometimes even I miss seeing your lovely face.”

“Not nice.” Mingi pouted. His eyes flicked over Hongjoong’s shoulder to stare curiously at his cluttered desk. It was stacked with books and vials and dead, dried things. His face paled at the slightly gruesome mess of it, but he still managed to ask, “Maybe I should help you with your work this week or for however long you want me to. I’ll show up on time every evening, and I promise to do whatever you ask. I’m a hard worker.”

He flexed his arms, his muscles popping out with definition and Hongjoong could see how his pretty dressed struggling to contain it all. He thought he heard a seam pop, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to bring it up. Mingi flexing and playfully showing off his hard-earned muscles right in Hongjoong lap was enough to get him starving with a different sort of craving.

“Oh? And what going to be your work uniform, little fairy?” He murmured into Mingi’s skin, his mouth having returned to Mingi’s neck. He suppressed a shiver when he sensed Mingi’s heart beating faster, his blood so close Hongjoong felt like he could even taste it. “We can’t have you getting any more of your dresses dirty. Maybe I’ll have you wear nothing at all… maybe you can help me get some exercise when I stay cooped up in here for too long. I’ll keep to myself all day and night and we can see how long you keep up with me.”

Mingi moaned at just the thought of Hongjoong having his way with him for as long as the vampire wanted. The vampire was always coming and going from the house, and even when he was here with them, he can get reclusive. Always holed up working on something, sometimes forgetting that others even lived in the same house as him except for when the hunger set in and he had to come out to feed. Time with him was always precious, even sacred.

“Please, please, please.” Mingi chanted.

“Afterall, you know how I get when I’m hungry for something.” Hongjoong said with a wicked smile.

He started out small. He grasped Mingi’s hand with his own and pressed a sharp tooth to the pad of his pointer finger. The area of the finger was so small, the skin so thin, and Hongjoong knew it was painful to be bit here, he could tell by the grimace that came over Mingi’s face. But then toxins got to work, and his pained frown quickly melted away. Hongjoong groaned as he suckled on the tip of Mingi’s finger, pulling it deeper into his mouth. After a moment, Mingi started to moan in return, his hips twitching.

Feeding like this was slow, drinking barely even a drop at a time. Hongjoong wouldn’t even call it a real feeding since it was so little at such a crawling pace. He would nip his lovers’ fingers like this when he left the house for long trips away. _Just a drop for the road,_ he would say _._ But he liked to drink this way to relish the taste of his meals. With such a small amount, he was able to concentrate on the subtle notes of their blood; he could even parse out how the person was feeling that day and the health of their body.

And Mingi tasted delicious. He was healthy with everything in his body balanced as it should be. His heart pumped strong in his chest and his blood was so sweet. In Hongjoong’s esteemed opinion, fairy blood was among the sweetest he had ever drunk, and that proved to sweeten further after a pleasurable orgasm. That was why drinking from Mingi was so fun. He sucked hard at the fairy’s long, pointer finger until Mingi was shivering in his lap, trying to grind his chubbing erection into Hongjoong’s lower stomach but he was too enraptured from the pleasure-inducing toxin to focus on any real rhythm.

While it was true that with extensive training and perhaps a deal or two with a devil, some vampires were able to transform into bats and terrorize the night, but Hongjoong had always thought that vampires were more akin to snakes; They were ancient, cold and venomous. With each bite, a vampire’s fangs helped to extract blood from the body, but they also injected a powerful venom straight into the prey’s blood stream. Instead of paralyzing people, the venom induced sexual pleasure in their victims.

Orgasm increased blood flow and circulation, and the feeling of pleasure additionally tricked their prey into remain still. It persuaded them to give up the chase under the spell of desire. Not to mention that blood tended to taste sweeter when the bleeder was happy. Hongjoong only ever wanted his loves to be happy; from a bite to his finger, Mingi lost in ecstasy. His head was thrown back, neck bared for Hongjoong to take. _Take me, claim me, mark me,_ his body screamed.

But this was only the appetizer.

When Hongjoong released the finger, he surged up to suck a bruise at the sharp corner of Mingi’s jaw, only without his fangs. It was actually dangerous to bite at the neck. A vampire on the hunt, a vampire looking to kill its prey and suck it dry went for the jugular. It would only take a few minutes of drinking from any of the major arteries to lapse the prey into unconsciousness, and only a few more after that to kill them. So Hongjoong only kissed softly down Mingi’s neck until he latched just below his prominent and delicate collarbones to really start to drink. His whole body shivered at the first mouthful, and he squeezed the fairy tighter against him at the second. No one could take him away from the vampire now.

Hongjoong could felt his body coming alive, becoming stronger as he took more and more. He was a messy eater; a thin river of blood slowly winded down Mingi’s chest. The dark, warm liquid seeped into his dress, spreading across the blue fabric as more spilled from Hongjoong’s mouth. Another stain for Seonghwa to help them get out. When he heard Mingi give into a long, drawn-out moan, he released him from the bite. He licked over the wound carefully, his salvia encouraging it to heal and close properly.

Mingi was huffing into his silver hair, breath stolen away by the power of the bite. His hips bucked in small thrusts at the liquid pleasure still coursing through his veins. His cock was hard, tenting the skirt of his dress, but when Hongjoong felt the first drops of precum wet the skin of his lower stomach were his shirt had been pushed up by Mingi’s persistent grinding, he swiftly picked the fairy up as he stood from his chair.

He backed Mingi up against the wall next to the fireplace taking care not to press him too harshly against his back where his wings would be trapped underneath. They would continue his fervent feeding here. He didn’t want to get any blood on his fancy brooding chair after all.

“Touch yourself.” He commanded as he sunk to his knees and lifted one of Mingi’s legs to rest on his shoulder. He gave the fairy one last smirk before he turned his head and sunk his fangs into meat of Mingi’s thigh. Sweet blood gushed into his mouth and bathed his tongue in its delicious taste. The fairy’s loud cry was music to his ears as he gluttoned himself on a second helping of his lover’s blood. He didn’t bother to keep his feeding nice and tidy at all this time the blood ran down his mouth between gulps and splashed onto his white dress shirt.

Mingi’s hands gripped onto the roots of his hair, desperate for something to ground himself against the tidal wave of pleasure released from the second bite, but Hongjoong wrenched a hand away by the wrist. He led it up under Mingi’s dress and into his panties where he forced the fairy to grip his erect dick and stroke it. There was a second smaller whimper, but Mingi followed his orders and continued to pump his shaft, using his leaking precum as his only lubricant. He’ll cum soon like this as this rate, but Hongjoong wanted him too. He wanted to taste Mingi’s orgasm, taste his pleasure fresh on his tongue.

Of course, they could have made this easier by just laying down together on the soft, bear-skin carpet, but Hongjoong liked to play games like this. He liked making the fairy confront the deep well of his power, to feel his extraordinary strength surrounding and controlling his more delicate body. He also knew that Mingi liked it to; he liked that Hongjoong was able to make him feel smaller than he really was. Mingi was taller, bigger, and broader in almost every way compared to Hongjoong, but Hongjoong effortlessly took control of the larger man and reassured him of his anxious worrying. _Everything is alright; I’m here to take care of you now as you have taken care of me with this sweet offering._

Mingi’s legs shook more as the vampire drank and drank. He no longer had the strength to keep himself standing, but it was okay. Hongjoong only needed one hand on Mingi’s hip to keep him pinned up right against the wall. It was more than enough. His other hand could explore as he pleased. When he was close to getting full, his deep, wild hunger becoming satiated, he rubbed his fingers roughly around Mingi’s hole. Mingi drew a sharp breath of surprise, he speared one of them deep inside of the fairy.

Mingi came spurting into his hand and pretty, frilly underwear with a deep groan. It was a beautiful sound that petered off into a whimper as Hongjoong worked him through the overwhelming sensation with a second finger curling and twisted with the first. His hips bucked, muscles jumping in spasms as those fingers pressed against his inner walls in the most maddening of ways. He didn’t have claws like some in the coven, but his nails scratched hard enough to rip the paint from the walls as he tried to thrash away from pleasure that was bludgeoned into him. But he could never escape from Hongjoong.

The vampire’s eyed rolled into the back of his head when he sucked in the first drops orgasm-sweetened blood. His fangs sunk deeper into his lover as he gulped it down like he was starving all over again. Mingi tasted so fucking decadent like freshly popped champagne with the richest notes of earthy truffle filling Hongjoong’s palette. He drank as that he could take, and he barely even noticed the fairy twisting in his hold. Mingi’s face and body were contorted into the heights of pleasure.

The fairy arched in a dramatic curve off the wall, but he was still stuck in place by Hongjoong’s firm grip. He must have been seeing the moon by this point, so Hongjoong relented. He suckled out a last few drops the intoxicating blood of a fairy drunk on endorphins, then drew back. Mingi sagged back against the wall as if a wire holding him up had been snipped. He panted and shivered while Hongjoong went about cleaning the wound. He had bitten deep that time, the marks of his teeth and large fangs bruised and clearly visible on the sun-kissed skin. He lapped over it thoroughly maybe for longer than he needed to, but it was hard to constrain himself when he had Mingi pinned under him like this.

“Hongjoong, Hongjoong, let me, mmm, can I?” Mingi babbled under his breath, still caught in the aftermath and reeling. The vampire thought he must have slipped into delirium when he said, “Take me, Hongjoong. Let me make you feel good, too.”

Hongjoong carefully let Mingi’s leg down from his shoulder as he rose up slowly. He still held Mingi in place against the wall in his arms, and he had no idea how the little fairy had the courage or the strength to offer such a thing. He flicked at Mingi’s poor, spent cock, sticky with fresh cum in his panties.

“I don’t think you have anything left to give, little one.”

“But I want to! I can take it, I promise, please just let me help you cum too.”

“Your mouth would do just nicely for that. There’s no need to push yourself past your limits for me. I have fed and I am alright.” Hongjoong traced the outline of Mingi’s full lips, admiring their beautiful, plump shape. He felt his lips fall into their natural pout as Mingi pleaded with him.

“This is supposed to be our night together. I really, _really_ wanted us to make lo-, o-or to fuck. I-I want your cock to make me cum.”

“Don’t worry, little fairy. It won’t take begging for me to fuck you.” Hongjoong soothed him with a hand rubbing the small of his back. The vampire hummed to himself as he thought over what they should do. How should he go about satisfying his insatiable little fairy without overwhelming him or risking him harm? Mingi’s hunger for attention and cock rivaled his own immortal craving for blood. The realization almost made him burst into laughter.

“Let’s take this off now. Poor thing’s been through enough.” He unzipped the back of Mingi’s dress slowly, going inch by inch, until it was a pile of puffy fabric on the floor. He pressed closer to the fairy and let his hands roam over the wide expanse of his soft skin. Muscles contracted and jumped under his fingers, a reminder that his fairy could be strong if he wanted to be. But Hongjoong liked him like this, surrendered under his touch and eager for whatever the vampire deigned to give him.

As Hongjoong vandalized the fairy’s tantalizing neck with more bites and bruising kisses, an idea came to him; he found a way to give Mingi a breather that was hot and sexy enough to get him ready for another round. And it was something that made his own cock throb against the constraints of his pants. The vampire lifted up to his toes to nip Mingi’s earlobe while his hands caressed up the sides of the fairy’s body until they cupped over each side of his chest. Hongjoong pressed his face into the hairless flesh, smirking at how Mingi mewled and squirmed at his manhandling.

“Do you need to atone for your mistakes, little one?” He purred into Mingi’s chest as he toyed with a pert nipple. There was a sharp gasp from above him. Hongjoong licked and sucked over it then roamed to suck other love marks all over the firm, full pectoral. The fairy could only shake under him until he found his voice.

“Yes, please. Please forgive me.”

“Do you want me to punish you?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Bend over the arm of my chair. Hands behind your back.”

They’ve done this before; it wasn’t any real or sincere punishment, but some extra fun between them. But that doesn’t mean that Mingi’s legs didn’t tremble as he walked the few steps back over to the velvet chair. His head felt so woozy, he couldn’t barely focus on the task of bending over without stumbling, but Hongjoong was right there behind him with a steadying hand on his hip.

The vampire grabbed the back of his neck and proceeded to push him down, bending him over the arm of his chair. He smooshed his face into the seat cushion, squishing his cheek against the soft velvet. He rubbed his face into its fabric, grinding his nose into it until tears pricked Mingi’s eyes at the humiliation of being treated like a bad puppy who peed on the carpet.

“You will stay quiet as you take this punishment. Until I’m finished.” That was unnecessary really, the whole house knew that Hongjoong was feeding from Mingi tonight and that they were likely fucking as well. But Hongjoong wanted to test his little fairy, wanted to see if he could succeed his challenge and follow his order.

Mingi nodded and said nothing else.

_Good boy._

Hongjoong dug his claws into the backs of Mingi’s thighs and dragged them up over the firm globes of his ass, lightly scratching him. It would make what would follow next hurt even better. The vampire brought his hand down on Mingi’s left cheek, watching how the fairy’s body tensed up briefly before releasing that tension. He didn’t let out a sound, but rather arched his back to fully present his butt for the spanking.

A smile stretched Hongjoong’s lips; he wanted to coo at him, longed to praise his brave, little fairy as he deserved, but they had only just started this punishment. He spanked the other cheek a little harder than the first and only heard Mingi swallow thickly. His sparkling wings fluttered twice before folding against his back again. It was a green light; Mingi could handle this. Hongjoong spanked him repeatedly, moving his hits all around Mingi’s bouncy ass cheeks until almost his entire ass glowed a bright, flushed red. When he thought that he should give the area a rest, he smacked the back of his thighs just under his sit spot a few times each.

He didn’t overdo it; Mingi didn’t like to be too bruised, just enough to remind him of who he belonged to. When he went to check on his fairy again, Hongjoong saw that his mouth had lolled open at the pleasurable pain, and he was drooling a small puddle into the seat cushion. He knew that Mingi liked the way it stung; he liked how he could feel Hongjoong’s palm burning into his skin even hours later whenever he sat down. The fairy wasn’t quite hard yet again, his dick just starting to chub up, but the vampire would see to change that.

“You love this so much, little fairy. Should I start spanking you every morning before I retire so you can remember me throughout the day?” He fisted Mingi’s cock, pumping over it while he smacked his ass again. Mingi remained quiet; he was too smart to fall for a trick like that. But he had to swallow back a surprised squeak when Hongjoong grabbed each of his cheeks roughly and spread them apart to peer at his open hole. “I can see your body twitching with every hit. It’s just begging for more like it hasn’t cum enough today. You’re just a dumb fucking cumslut who will let me do whatever I want. Am I right?”

Hongjoong spat directly onto Mingi’s hole and laughed as he watched the glob slide down his taint to hang off his balls before dropping to the carpet. Mingi blushed darkly in shame, but still stayed quiet. However, by staying quiet he was proving just how right Hongjoong was. He would let the vampire do anything to him. Because he knew that the vampire loved him. And that he felt the same way even if he couldn’t tell him with words.

Hongjoong let go of his cheeks just to spank them again, still grinning a dark smile as he watched them jiggle from each hit. He was aware of when Mingi started crying silently, really just a few tears escaping from his tightly shut eyes. But he wasn’t concerned; he knew that the tears were good. They only meant that the burn was too good, that Mingi was fully hard and ready for more. With one last hard hit, a spank hard enough to echo out under the door, Hongjoong gently palmed each cheek to begin massaging them.

“I’m done now, Minmin. The punishment is over.”

Mingi sucked in a harsh sob, his silence finally broken.

“And you did so well. You followed orders so well, baby, and I’m proud of you.”

Then Mingi started crying, tears dripping fast down his flushed face. It was just what he needed to hear. For him to fully sink. To collapse. To break so he can be rebuilt piece by piece.

Hongjoong whispered softly to the trembling fairy as he helped him off the chair and into his strong arms. Mingi continue to cry while he maneuvered them both to the floor with Mingi snuggled face first into his chest and himself nestled on the bear-skin carpet. He petted into the fairy’s blonde, fluffy hair and cooed at his cute face over and over. For as long as he needed him to, even if it was for the rest of eternity.

“My pretty Mingi, you’re so good for me all the time. I’m so lucky to have such a good boy here with me. May I keep you forever? I care about you with my whole dead heart, and I need you to stay right here in my arms. I’ll protect you little fairy; please trust that I won’t let anyone hurt you again. My good, pretty little boy. You’re so sexy and precious Minmin, I can’t stop caring for you. This coven is your home now, and we’ve wanted to have you for so long. Can you look at me darling? Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Mingi’s eyes shone like the brightest stars as they were still wet with tears, but his mouth twisted into a heart-shaped grin at all of Hongjoong’s warm, sweet words. He moved to kiss at the hollow of the vampire’s throat then pecking wherever he could reach just to show the overwhelming amount feelings he was currently drowning in. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Mingi undressed him piece by piece, undoing the buttons of his shirt with shaky fingers and pushing down his black trousers. A vial of oily lubricant fell out of one of his pockets that caused the two of them to burst into giggles. Hongjoong wasn’t eager per say, he just knew what to expect from nights like this. Or so he would say.

But when Hongjoong’s erect cock stood up free from the confines of his underwear, the fairy paused, staring at its wet tip and veiny length. He stroked over it with something like reverence; Hongjoong thought he could spot drool collecting at the corner of his love’s mouth, but he chose not to comment on it. He just held Mingi close and let the boy pump his dick at a crawling, snail’s pace while he slipped his own hand around the fairy to slip his lube-slicked fingers into his twitching hole. He wouldn’t need much prep, but Hongjoong liked the way Mingi’s head tilted back, arching his long, beautiful, delicious neck as his mouth fell open in a silent moan.

They pleasured each other like that for a while, drizzling more lube into each other’s hands whenever they needed it. At some point, Mingi’s fuzzy mind began to focus more on the stretching feeling of the fingers inside of him and his hand on Hongjoong’s length went slack. He spread his legs and bounced back on the vampire’s fingers, trying to get them deeper, but just when Hongjoong thought that the fairy was going to cum again without him, Mingi sprang away. He grabbed Hongjoong’s wrist and wretched his fingers out of himself as he panted harshly above. It took a moment of stillness, but he was okay.

“Y-your turn now. I’m going to do it, okay?” The fairy pressed his sore ass to Hongjoong’s hard cock, and emotion surged through the core of Hongjoong’s being, trampling over the gates and the control and all the restraint within him.

“ _Fuck_ , you are such a good fucking boy. Mingi I can’t take it, can I please tell you how I really feel? What I truly want to say? Please, baby, just once.” It wasn’t often that Hongjoong did the begging. In fact, it was never.

Mingi bit his lip shyly but nodded. His eyes were still shiny; his heart was so full of that thing he feared most.

“Mingi, I love you.”

A few more tears fell. They made the kiss that the fairy and vampire shared taste salty, but Hongjoong kissed his lover all the harder for it. He clutched Mingi closer to him, kissed him until their lips had long gone numb, and he never wanted to let go. Mingi was the one who had to pull them apart so he could take Hongjoong’s fat length in hand and sink down upon it. They howled at the pleasure together into the late night, finally able to join and become one.

Mingi was loose enough for fingers, but tight and snug as a glove around his cock. The vampire’s claws dug into the meat of his hips where he held onto the fairy above him. But it was Mingi who controlled the pace. He started off by rocking back and forth, just grinding his hips down to really feel the cock speared within him. He was stretched wide and stuffed full, and he couldn’t help but mewl at the sensation.

But then he lifted himself up and dropped down, driving Hongjoong’s shaft deeper into him and reaching places that made his toes curl. As he snapped his hips faster, pressing down harder, Hongjoong could see a grimace tug onto the fairy’s features. His ass must be continuing to punish him, the sting from Hongjoong spanking him must be making itself hard to ignore. And yet, Hongjoong also noticed how Mingi bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan. He really did like the pain. Liked the reminder.

“Do you like how that feels? Do you like riding me that much little fairy?” He asked, awed by how determined Mingi was to keep a steady pace and squeeze so tight around his cock when he must have been exhausted from so much feeding. Exhausted and bloody, dried patches of his own blood sticking to his sweaty skin. Hongjoong may have been full, but the smell of the fairy’s blood in the air had him licking his lips. Even his cock gave a needy twitch at the thought of feeding from his beloved again. “You want to make me cum so badly?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mingi breathed out while he bounced faster on Hongjoong’s length, slamming down to shove it deeper inside him. He fucked himself hard on Hongjoong, not even distracting himself by trying to pump his own dick for his own pleasure. He was focused on Hongjoong. Just for Hongjoong.

“Why?” He whined out, voice straining. “Why do you feel so good? Why does it hurt so good?”

Hongjoong laughed at his fairy and slapped his ass one more time to hear how his yelp tapered off into a loud moan. Mingi rolled his hips down in languid waves, his eyes rolling up to the back of his head. His fingers tingled with numbness where they scratched down Hongjoong’s muscles abdomen. All he could feel was how Hongjoong’s cock rubbed against his inner walls and hit heavy up along his prostate. He clenched up like a vice around that thick length, trapped between never wanting to let it go, but loving how it felt pounding back into him. He was babbling again, feeling so light-headed that his brain to mouth filter had been obliterated to dust.

“Cum, cum, cum. Want you to cum in me. Please Hongjoong, give it to me. Cum inside me. Cum in Minki please?”

“Shit, Mingi, fuck! c’mere then.” Hongjoong grabbed Mingi’s waist and squeezed for him to stop moving. He held the fairy in place, adding another set of bruises on is pretty body, and started to ram his hips up in powerful thrusts. He chased down his oncoming orgasm, fucking up into Mingi so hard the man’s large, erect cock slapped against the taut muscles of his lower stomach and his ass screamed with left over pain from his earlier punishment. Hongjoong felt Mingi clenching around him, milking his cock for all he was worth, so the vampire gave it to him.

He came inside his little fairy, thrusting his cum as deep as he could. The feeling of Mingi’s hole becoming hot and sloppy and full of his thick breeding drew shivers up his spine. He rode it out bucking, still pushing and pummeling into that wet heat until he wanted to see how messy he had made his love. Mingi’s hole gaped open when he drew his cock back and kept the fairy still over him. After a moment, his cum, white and frothing from his intense fucking, bubbled out. Some of it slipped down to Mingi’s legs and some of it dripped right back onto his throbbing cock.

He thrusted it back in again, and wet, sucking noises of a cum-sloppy hole getting fucked filled the room. Mingi’s moans sounded as if they were being punched out of him, they were staccato with Hongjoong’s thrusts, high-pitched and needy with desperation to finish. Hongjoong could feel Mingi’s inner walls tighten and spasm as his thick shaft and fat head rubbed over and abused the poor man’s prostate. But still Mingi’s dick only continued to leak pearly drops of pre-cum; he couldn’t cum yet.

If Hongjoong were a human, he would be oversensitive and soft by now, having cum already, but his length was as stiff as a board and he would always abuse this ability to fuck his partners into oblivion. Mingi squirmed in his hold as he tried to meet Hongjoong’s harsh thrusts, but the vampire wouldn’t let him escape his control.

“Cum for me.” He growled.

“I-I-I can’t!” His fairy gasped out.

“You will.”

As a final push, Hongjoong brought one of Mingi’s hands to his mouth and bit his fangs into his wrist. Blood trickled into his mouth and his vampire toxins surged through Mingi’s veins one last time. The fairy shouted with his voice coming out hoarse and rough as he was yanked into a glittering sea of pleasure and held underwater. He came twisting, bucking, arching in Hongjoong grasp but the vampire held him down on the fat cock that drilled into him. His hands pulled at his hair and scratched at Hongjoong’s arms, but he was forced to face the full, blunt force of his orgasm, and he wanted to cry again.

_Such a good boy for me._

Though, straining and red with its hardness, Mingi’s cock only managed a few, pitiful spurts of cum that dirtied himself and Hongjoong’s chest. It was only once he was begging, words breaking into whimpers and moans, that Hongjoong slipped his cock out of his spasming, cum-filled hole. The vampire was brutal like that. He trained people with pain but destroyed them with pleasure. Then he took care of them with sweetness.

He let Mingi collapse, boneless and exhausted on top of him. While the fairy shivered and shook, Hongjoong pulled open one of his legs so he could prod at his sensitive hole with curious fingers. Hot cum seeped out of it, so the vampire collected the liquid to rub around the loose, puffy rim. Mingi whined loud and accusatory.

“No, N-no more.” He whimpered. Hongjoong raised a cruel eyebrow.

“Really? Are you finally satisfied, Mingi?”

The fairy nodded, nearly non-verbal he was so lost in the thick haze of blood-loss and pleasure. Hongjoong smiled and leaned down to kiss the mole under Mingi’s eye. He let them rest there before the fire for a good, long while. When Mingi’s harsh pants slowed to the even breathing that occurred before a deep slumber, he swept the fairy into his arms and carried him to his bed that was shoved into the corner of his office. He slept where he worked and worked where he fucked.

Seonghwa always nagged him how unhealthy and anti-social it was to keep the entirety of his life in one small space, but his sheets were silky satin, and Mingi certainly said no complaints as he curled around one of Hongjoong’s larger pillows. Hongjoong crawled to lay beside him and tucked his arm under the fairy’s head so he could scoot closer and wrap himself around Mingi’s large body. The vampire would not actually need to sleep until a few hours after sunrise, but he knew how much Mingi loved to be held.

No, the fairy _needed_ to be held after a night such as this. Hongjoong squeezed him closer and heard Mingi give a soft, contented sigh. He kissed his blond hair and swept an errant lock of it behind his ear.

Then he whispered in a voice of crackling embers, soft velvet, and sharp teeth.

“I want you here knocking on my door at 5pm sharp tomorrow. Don’t be late, little fairy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can yall tell that I miss minjoong? It's been too long since I last wrote about them ;~; I am beyond sexually frustrated with this pandemic so sure take 9k words of pure porn. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> <3 Comments and Kudos <3 Make My Day <3
> 
> <3 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rawrsharks1) <3
> 
> <3 [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/rawrsharks1) <3


End file.
